1. Field
The present application relates to metal-reinforced composites, such as metal-reinforced concrete, that can exhibit improved resistance to corrosion.
2. Description
In recent years, there has been a growing demand to improve the durability of concrete structures in the fields of civil engineering or construction. Concrete structures in coastal areas are particularly vulnerable to deterioration caused by salt damage. Specifically, chloride ions can neutralize a concrete material, which causes embrittlement and cracking. The chlorine ions may eventually reach internal reinforcing bars and erode passive films on the reinforcing bars. This can cause the reinforcing bars to corrode and the concrete structure may ultimately fail.
Methods to control such salt damage include application of protective coatings, such as zinc or chromium, to the surface of reinforcing bars to enhance their corrosion resistance. Another approach is to make the concrete structure itself resistant to the penetration of chloride ions. For example, one technique includes reducing the water-cement ratio in concrete to impart greater resistance to chorine penetration. This simple approach of reducing the water-cement ratio can deteriorate the concrete's mechanical properties.
Another approach is to coat the surface of a concrete structure with what is called “polymer cement,” which can provide improved water-tightness. Nylon or vinyl chloride are examples of polymers that may be used to prevent chloride ions from entering the concrete. The polymer cement coating, however, exhibits problems, such as peeling when exposed to elevated temperatures or physical stress (e.g., friction). Also, the polymer coatings require an additional process step to apply the material onto the concrete structure. Thus, the polymer coating requires increased time and expense, while still providing poor cost performance.